La Cha Ta (2009 song)
"La Cha Ta" (Korean title: 라차타; stylized as "LA chA TA") is the first single by a South Korean quintet pop girl band, f(x). It was released as a digital single on September 1, 2009, and distributed under the label of SM Entertainment. The song was written by Kenzie, who also penned many other songs of the label agency. The song is included in the group's first repackaged album "Hot Summer" on June 14, 2011. Background Asian Pop Dance Group f(x)! Grande Debut in September! Sept. 1st Showcase of Digital Single ‘LA chA TA’ The new Asian hot icon, new girl group ‘f(x)’ makes their grand debut by showcasing their digital single “LA chA TA” on September 1st. The Asian pop dance group ‘f(x)’ is made up of international members including Korean members—Sulli, Luna, Krystal—and Chinese members—Amber (Chinese American), and Victoria. Their group name ‘f(x)’ is uniquely written like the mathematical symbol for ‘function’, which portrays the members’ passion to unfold eclectic performances throughout not only Korea but also Asia based on their various talents that could be applied in to the equation as ‘x’, to yield unexpected results. The ‘f’ also stands for ‘flower’, the ‘x’ stands for the XX chromosome of women, and together it’s associated with women and beauty, hinting at the group’s ambition to become the hot icon that would represent all Asian pop dance groups. Their new debut single to be showcased on September 1st, ‘LA chA TA’, is written by the hit songwriter ‘Kenzie’, and is an impressive pop-dance song with a hip hop groove and a sense of electronica. The song contains witty lyrics and message to ‘have fun with our lives’, and the energetic melody will capture the listeners at an instant. The title ‘LA chA TA’ is enough to evoke curiosity: it is in fact a coined term of exclamation or onomatopoeia that was inserted to heighten and dramatize the excitement of the fun song. With its easy pronunciation, the word is expected to make sensation along with the music. ‘f(x)’ is also affiliated SM Entertainment, the company that’s turned out the next top artist every year. The netizens have been continuously interested in the group’s member formation and debut since last year, and ‘f(x)’ is expected to become the new rookie of the second half of the year in the business. Teaser SM first released a teaser preview of the band via YouTube on August 24, 2009, introducing them as "Asia's Pop Dance Group." For five days, SM individually released information through news portals and posted pictures of each member on SM Town's official website, starting with Korean member Sulli on August 26, 2009, Taiwanese-American member Amber on August 27, 2009, Korean-American member Krystal on August 28, 2009, Korean member Luna on August 29, 2009, and lastly the Chinese member Victoria on August 30, 2009. The video teaser for the single and its music video was released on August 23, 2009. Music Video The high definition music video for the single, released on September 3, 2009, featured the girls dancing on various theater-themed sets. They start by coming and getting off their pink car and dancing to the beat in front of a lighted theater entrance during a night. As the song starts, Victoria, Amber and Sulli enter the theater through the door while Luna and Krystal stay behind to sing first two verses respectively. Scene shifts to individual sets. Amber, dressed as a ringmaster is on a dark stage with fire pits in front, red carpet beneath and huge hanging doors as decors at the back. This reflects her name which means 'fire'. Victoria, wearing a formal pink dress and jewelry, is in a room with glittering mauve colored walls and posh pink and white hanging ornaments. Luna, wearing a golden dress, is walking up a black staircase leading to a crescent shaped shimmering golden seat, reflecting her name which means 'moon'. Sulli, dressed in casual form, is in a bed room with blue walls, red carpet and a large teddy bear hanging from the wall. Krystal, dressed in formal black, is in a room with many hanging crystals and mirrors at the back. As song proceeds, girls discover that their rooms are connected in a way or another and start greeting each other. As the song comes to an end the girls come out of the theater laughing and drive off in their car. Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:F(x) Category:Korean